


Hey, kid

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Hey, kids (3/4th Human) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead kids, Force Ghosts, Gen, Past original child character death, Sad!Leia, a ghost makes Leia cry, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of Emperor Hux, please let Leia rest lmao, xeno!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/<i>Why are you crying?</i></p><p>Her granddaughter's ghost refuses to leave, and Leia is unable to get proper sleep because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short one!! Originally I was gonna put Rey in this buuuut then I decided nah Leia can deal w/ Ani herself and I added Han kind of  
> Hopefully the next one will focus on Hux and Kylo??? I want to write sad!Hux lmao and hopefully introduce some of Ani's siblings, notably her brother who was with her on the failed mission.  
> And now we get the (3/4th human) part of the series title ! Hux is half human in this AU. Add that to Kylo, and Ani + her sibs are a whooping 75% human

**Hey, kid**

_They say their blood is black._

That's true, her blood had a blackish hue when she fell.

_They say the Emperor's army are droids._

Not true, they cried when she did not come back.

_They say his army are mindless killers._

Children with no concept of death, they mourned with her departure. 

_His expendable soldiers fighting an age old war._

Their Bearer above them, their Protector beside him, grieved her, who did not mean to pass so soon.

_Come back._

Please, let go.

-

Ani weeped in the corner of the room as Leia prepared for bed. She was homesick, yearning for a family she could not return to. It was heartbreaking. Leia would not sleep that night. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest since the ghost appeared. Not with the demands, the crying, the glowing. Her eyes glowed at night, a soft hue. Somehow, she knew those inhuman eyes should have glowed brighter, not with a dying light.

Eyes the same color as her son's. A legendary bloodline tarnished by creatures with ambitions the galaxy could not handle. Blood stains not the ruby red of a human's, something diluted. She had no clue what species the Emperor was, he looked perfectly human. His children, as well. _Ben's children,_ her mind supplied, much to her dismay.

The child soldier cried for the Emperor. Leia suspected that her son had never told her about the atrocities committed before her birth. Murders, genocide. Were they all blissfully unaware of what their parents had done to succeed? That would explain Ani's belief that the Emperor and his Knight were good people. They hadn't been told about Starkiller-

/ _What's Starkiller?_

The crying paused. Ani looked up at her, glowing eyes staring straight at her. The gaze seemed to burn. There were no tears on her face. A ghost couldn't shed tears.

/ _What does genocide mean? I've heard that word before. I don't understand what you're thinking about._

Ignore her and she'll eventually go away, Leia thought to herself. She wasn't ready to relive the events of Starkiller this late at night.

/ _Is... Was it an event? Is Starkiller a time period? Did something bad happen to you? You're sad. You're thinking about someone. He looks a little bit like my father. What's his name?_

"Han. Your grandfather." Why answer? She felt compelled to, for something so simple.

/ _Oh. Father never said anything about him. Is he like me? Trapped somewhere?_

"He's moved on. He isn't stuck somewhere like you are. You should move on too. You'll see your family someday."

/ _I see you. I saw him too._

"What?" No, there was no way Han would appear to this child and not her. He didn't have the force in him. He had moved on, become one with the force. There was no way-

/ _He said 'Hey, kid. Follow me.' I didn't. I was too scared. If you'd only told me sooner, I wouldn't have been scared of him. I wouldn't have cried for so long._

/ _..._

/ _Hey..._

/ _Why are you crying?_


End file.
